


Alone

by hunntea



Series: pieces [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Petra get some time for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

She hears his footsteps and stands up, preparing to greet her captain. As soon as he walks in the room she salutes him. “Good morning, Captain!” she says to him in a voice that was too cheerful for a Thursday morning.

Levi nods at her and sits down at the table, across from Petra. She doesn’t sit down, though. She grabs her cup of coffee that was sitting at the table and drinks. After her gulp, she sets it down back on the table and points to it. “Would you like some coffee this morning, Captain?”

He nods again and she walks towards the kitchen. He follows her, but she doesn’t seem to notice.

He decides it’s better not to make any noises yet because she’s humming something. It’s soothing and nice. He walks closer to her and stops when his body is only a few inches away from her back.

Petra is done pouring his coffee. “You could have waited in the other room,” she tells him. But she’s smiling when she turns to face him with his cup of coffee in her hands.

He grabs his cup and tastes it.

“Better than yesterday’s batch, Captain?” she teases. She knows that he likes her coffee. He’s made that clear before.

It’s his turn to smile behind his cup. He sets down his coffee and grabs her right hand. “I thought I told you,” he says, “in private, you can call me Levi, Petra.”

“Levi,” she repeats. Her hand squeezes his.


End file.
